epikrikascpfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-003-E - Somber
Item #: SCP-003-E Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: Any contact involving SCP 003-E should be reported to the authorities and government officials. SCP 003-E should be contained in a 1 x 1 mm cage in an abandoned prison for scarier effect. General Description: SCP 003-E is a human, formerly known as "ASomberSleep." When upon initial contact within SCP 003-E, the victim will try to start a conversation with him. After a few minutes of the conversation, SCP 003-E will try to convince the victim into changing his or her biological gender by drawing "gender-bent" figures of said victim. After the conversation ends, the victim will have his gender changed regardless of his or her initial decision and will forget anything related to SCP 003-E. Interview: ''SCP 003-E sits down with Dr. Weather (formerly known as REDACTED)'' Dr. Weather: Hello, SCP 003-E. I'm here to have a chat with you. SCP 003-E: Aw, hey there sugar! Dr. Weather: No, no, please stop trying to seduce me. I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Phantom Forces Academy, and I’ve been involved in numerous incidents with the Rika discord, and I have over 300 confirmed warnings. SCP 003-E stares confused, yet strangely aroused at Dr. Weather. '' SCP 003-E: Well, anyway, I bet you have a ton of questions you'd love to ask little old me! Dr. Weather: Yes, right-. Anyway, first things first, what do you do? SCP 003-E: What do I do? Well I wake up, eat breakfast, and- Dr. Weather: No, I'm not talking what you do on a daily basis. I'm trying to ask you on what you've done to several members of the Rika discord. SCP 003-E: Oh, you know, I just have a little chat with them, you know to get to know them better. Dr. Weather: Uh uh uh uh uh. And what you chat about them? SCP 003-E: Well usually I complain about how modern society is a load of EXPUNGED and I try to you know, make people change sometimes. Dr. Weather: What do you mean by, 'change'? ''SCP 003-E grins and chuckles softly. SCP 003-E: I think we're going a bit off-track here, you know. But anyway, I think you're a real cutie, aren't ya? Dr. Weather: Sir, please answer my question. SCP 003-E ignores Dr. Weather's request and whips out a drawing tablet out of thin air. SCP 003-E draws Dr. Weather's figure, although the figure's gender seems to differentiate with Dr. Weather's. Dr. Weather simply doesn't speak whatsoever. The entire conversation remains silent until SCP 003-E stops and shows Dr. Weather his creation. Dr. Weather: What, in the world, is that. SCP 003-E: Don't you like it? It's you, except well in a CUTER form. I call her, MissWeathers. Dr. Weather: Wait what? What's a 'MissWeathers?' And why are you showing me this? SCP 003-E: Isn't it cute? I mean I just love drawing people with different genders. I think it really benefits society as a whole. Dr. Weather: Well, number one, that's just disgusting. I'm going to leave now thank you very much. SCP 003-E: Not so fast, little boy. ''Footage of the interview turns black as several screams from Dr. Weather can be heard in the background. The screams were first heard as deep and manly to light and girly until all sound is muted. '' Category:SCP